A Flip, a Curl, a Wave and a Twirl
A Flip, a Curl, a Wave and a Twirl is an episode from the show. Synopsis (Any ideas) Plot (Any ideas) Characters (Any ideas) * Miss Kittey * Bill-Juan Keyotee * Sport * Scout * Darcy * Patterson * Hollister * Gilroy * Sheriff * Strong Dog * Mexican Dogs * Locations (Any ideas) * Prairie Town * Miss Kittey's Salon * Water Tower * Scout's Home * Gilroy's House * Song * Style Where It Really Counts Trivia (Any ideas) * In Star Wars, Princess Leia told him on the message and says, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." * Sheriff's hair looks like a "Bride of Frankenstein." * Gray's Anatomy is (?) Transcript Narrator: You know, the bible says in Philippians Chapter 2 verses 3 & 4, "Let Nothing be done through selfish, ambition or conceit. But in lowliness of mind let each esteem others better than himself." (Gilroy, Hollister, and Patterson looked into the mirror to see style themselves.) Gilroy: Have you ever seen such a beautiful prairie dog? I'm just askin' ya? Hollister: No, I never have. I'm just tellin' ya. (Prairie citizens came to announcement before Bill-Juan had to say.) Narrator: In other words, don't be vain. And the folly of vanity was a lesson the little dogs on the prairie to learn on the day of our story. Patterson: V-A-N-I-T-Y. Don't I look good saying that? Narrator: It all started way back on the day when Miss Kittey first came to town. Bill-Juan, the old town barber, had an announcement. Bill-Juan: I'm retiring. Gilroy: No! Darcy: Who's going to cut our hair? Bill-Juan: Never Fear, I shan't leave you in the lurch. Behold your new barber. (The horse and the stagecoach came to town and it had a sign and Darcy read.) Darcy: "The Famous Miss Kitty Kat." (The cat came out of the stagecoach) Hollister: Me-ow! Bill-Juan: You must be Miss Kitty. The Cat: That's Kittey and you must be Mr. Coyote Bill-Juan: That's Keyotee, but you may call me Old Bill and let me be the first to welcome one and all to what is now Miss Kittey's Saloon. (Miss Kittety corrected him what he say.) Miss Kittey: Salon Bill-Juan: Salon, and speaking of salon, i must be off. So long! Gilroy: So long, Bill! I get it. Heh-heh. So long and everything. Bill-Juan: First, though, I must make a brief stop to retrieve my clubs and shoes from the storage shed at the edge of town. Farewell, everyone! Gilroy: Hey, Ol' Bill! Fore! Heh-heh. Just kiddin' ya, Bill. I didn't hit anything Bill-Juan: (Chuckles) Indeed, indeed. That's something I won't miss. Miss Kittey, they're yours now. Hyeaa! (The horse, stagecoach, and Bill-Juan off they went and Miss Kittey wants to know for prairie citizens.) Miss Kittey: Now, who's my first customer? (Prairie folks stared at each other and what they want to know for first customer.) Miss Kittey: Come on now, don't be shy. Whoever wants to go first take one step forward. (Prairie folks stepped backward except for Scout) Miss Kittey: Ah, my first volunteer! Scout: Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Looks like I'm the only brave one here. Miss Kittey: What's your name, sugar? Scout: S-Scout. Miss Kittey: Well, Scout, Shall we? Oh, you're not nervous, are you? Scout: Oh, j-j-just a little. (Miss Kittey got the electric shaver and turned in on.) (Scout scared and fainted.) Miss Kittey: Good. You're starting to relax. (Miss Kittey was ready to cut his hair and making a good clean.) Miss Kittey: You can wake up now, Scout. Scout: Huh? I can't believe it! It's a perfect prairie dog haircut! Just like Old Bill used to give us before he got the flo-bee. Miss Kittey: Oop, it just needs one thing more. (She made a one curl for Scout.) Miss Kittey: There. Now it's finished. Scout: Me-ow! (Prairie citizens are hiding and Scout came out, so he is smooth clean and citizens came out.) Prairie Citizens: Me-ow! Miss Kittey: All right, who's next? (The citizens came to the salon, but Miss Kittey stopped them.) Miss Kittey: One at a time, please. Patterson: You heard her! One at a time! And I'm first! Back! Get back! I'd like a haircut, please. And instead of one curl, could I have ... two? Miss Kittey: Sure, sugar. Gilroy: I want two if he's getting two. (Miss Kittey and citizens are now business for good clean hair.) Gilroy: I'm next! Three curls, please! Chubby Dog: I'd like a flat top. Sheriff: A Mohawk for me. Old Yellow Dog: A beehive for me. Little Tan Dog: Corn rows! Hollister: I'd like a little off the top, a little off the sides, and the rest, dreadlocks. (The hairstyles are out of the salon and the citizens came out.) Hollister: Me-ow, Mon! Gilroy: I've got to admit it, I think I've really out-done all of you with these three curls. Gives snappy a whole new meaning, I'll tell you that. Patterson: Ah, curls are so three minutes ago. Gilroy: What? You went back already? Patterson: Well, pardon me for keeping up with the times! Scout: Wait a minute, wait a minute! I just realized something. I don't only have hair on my head. I've got hair all over my body! Citizens: So do I! (The citizens came back to the salon and Miss Kittey cut their hair body.) Gilroy: Behold! I'm beautiful! Scout: You?! I look fantastic! I'm so excited I could -- Icould -- Whoo-Hoo! (Scout flopped over twice, but one hair flop down) Scout: Oh, no! Oh,no! One of my curls! Somebody spray me, quick! Darcy: Don't worry, Scout. I got you covered! (Darcy sprayed his hair.) Gilroy: Darcy's covering him! Scout: More! Even more, everybody! Come on! (Citizens got all the hairspray and they sprayed his hair.) Hollister: That ought to do it. Darcy: What was that? Sheriff: Felt like a slight breeze! Patterson: It's moving our fur! All: Noooo!!! Hollister: That does it! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going home, where I can be safe from the wind and carefully surround myself with mirrors so that I can remain very still and spend endless hours gazing at myself. Psychologists call this acute narcissism. I call it perfect hair forever! All: Yay! (The prairie citizens stayed home and looked at the mirror themselves.) Gilroy's Thought: Oh, that's much better. I better not breathe or even think too hard. Who knows what kind of inner follicle movement could be happening with the various circulating brain waves generated by thought and stuff. Oop, that's it. That -- That was my last thought. From this moment -- No, that one because I was describing ... never mind. Op. Ah. Narrator: And so they sat in their homes, staring in the mirror at their beautiful hair. They were so obsessed with their looks, they didn't notice when a traveling circus came to town. (Traveling Circus came) Strong buff dog: Hello? I'm a strong dog. I can lift really heavy things. Anybody have anything really heavy? I can probably lift it. Probably. This town is dead. Let's get out of hair. (Traveling circus leave) Narrator: Nor did they notice when a traveling troop Shakespearean actors came through town. (Shakespearean Troop came) Shakespeare Dog: Felicitations! We are but a troop of players, ready to entertain! British Dog: And nary there be a heavy thing we canst lift from the ground. Hello? Shakespeare Dog: Forsooth! This town is more lifeless than Yorick himself. British Female Dog: Its bones do crumble in the street like sand on the beach. Shakespeare Dog: Ah! Prairie Beach! We always did well there. British Male Dog: Let's us away, fair gentle dogs! Shakespearean Actors: To the beach! (Shakespearean Troop leave) Narrator: They didn't even notice when a world famous town doctor showed up. (The Doctor Dog got the Defibrillation and ready to shock) Doctor Dog: Clear! (The town shocked) Doctor Dog: Again! Clear! (The town shocked again) Doctor Dog: All right, I'm calling it. 1:30. This town's dead. I'm outta here. (The Doctor Dog left) Miss Kittey: I can't believe this is happenin'. Every time I come to a new town, within a few days, it's desserted. It must be me. What am I doing to drive folks away? Guess there's nothing left to do but pack up my scissors and leave. Again. (Miss Kittey packed up and leave the town.) Miss Kittey: Oh, I wish I didn't have to leave. I love this little town. How did ol' Bill do it? He stayed here for years. Help me, Old Bill-Juan Keyotee. Help me, Old Bill-Juan. You're my only hope. Bill-Juan: Use some force, Kittey. Miss Kittey: What? Bill-Juan: Use some force to open the door on this shed. I'm stuck in here. (Miss Kittey opened the door and Billl-Juan fall out.) Bill-Juan: Thank you. It's the last time I store my golf clubs in this wretched place. Miss Kittey: Oh, Bill-Juan. A terrible thing has happened. Bill-Juan: Let me guess. It began with a curl and ended with a deserted town, right? Miss Kittey: How did you know? Bill-Juan: When I was getting started, it took me seven towns to figure it out. Miss Kittey: Wow. Bill-Juan: Come along. If I've done this once, I've done it... Well, once. With mixed success. Either way It's the only hope we've got. (On the water tower) Bill-Juan: The better lessons of towns one through six still ringing in my ears, I had this promptly installed upon my arrival. Miss Kittey: I don't understand. How will this help? Bill-Juan: You'll see! Now stand back! (?) Prairie dogs: Ahhh! My hair! My beautiful hair! Welcome back, Bill-Juan! Bill-Juan: Shutting down! (?) Prairie Dogs: Aaaah! Ooof! Bill-Juan: Nice of you all to join us. Hollister: What's the big idea, Ol' Bill? Patterson: You've ruined our hair! Gilroy: Not that we didn't enjoy the ride, mind you. I know I could go again. Bill-Juan: Did you all know that a circus came through town earlier today? Darcy: A circus? Bill-Juan: And a troop of Shakespearean actors? Gilroy: Oh, they're good! I hear they brought down the house in prairie beach last year. Bill-Juan: And a world famous town doctor who declared this place dead? Hollister: Where were we while all this was going on? Bill-Juan: Looking at yourselves in the mirror, that's where! You were so busy worrying about your appearance you missed all the fun. And not only that, you almost lost your new barber! All: We're sorry, Miss Kittey. Miss Kittey: It's all right. I'm just glad you're all back. Gilroy: Well, we're glad you're back. I'll tell ya. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could sure use a trim. All: Gilroy! GIlroy: I'm just saying. Narrator: And so the little dogs learned a valuable lesson that day: If you spend all your time worrying about how you look, you'll missed out on all the fun. Bill-Juan: And now, everybody, let's get back to playing! All: Yay! Gilroy: I'll come by later for an ampoo-shay and ease-tay. (?) (In the prairie beach) Shakespeare Dog: Now is the winter of our discontent, made glorious summer by this son of York. Doctor Dog: This act is dying. Clear! (?) Shakespeare Dog: And all the clouds that lour'd upon our house in the deep bosom of the ocean buried. Gallery Category:Episodes